In today's business environment, customers are increasingly conducting online or electronic transactions over the Internet with organizations and/or businesses, such as retailers, banking services, etc. Invariably, with increasing traffic over the Internet, identifying potential malware, such as viruses, worms, trojans, etc. before they infect a computer infrastructure or system used in a business operation is crucial. Accordingly, businesses and/or organizations spend considerable time and money observing potential malware in an isolated environment to ensure that all aspects of a computer infrastructure employed are operational and that identification of any potential malware is not missed. As such, there is a need for a business and/or organization to effectively monitor and/or identify potential malware in a computer infrastructure that is fast and accurate and cost-effective.